Guerrilla Warfare
by queenOhearts
Summary: Sakura, Ino, and Hinata bet each other that they can't land three unassuming ninjas. They will resort to any underhanded tactics to win, but they've forgotten that the're are two sides in every battle. Will the girls conquer, or be conquered? SakuraxShino InoxNaruto HinataxShikamaru there's a little Kakashi lovin' too
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello readers! This is pretty much a crack-fic to help me get back into the swing of writing. I wanted to play with our favorite girls engaging in unexpected relationships. So really, this is just shameless smut with a little bit of plot. If you follow any of my other fics then you'll be happy to know that I will be jumping back on them. This I will try to update weekly. It shouldn't be more than 5 chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in this story nor do I make any money from this story.

Read and review!

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Game is Set**

Friday nights were reserved for alcohol, nail polish, junk food, and the general frivolity of teenage girls locked indoors without supervision. None of them could quite remember what started their weekly gatherings and if asked, they would each have given a different story. Sakura insisted that it had started as a housewarming party, being the only girl to have moved out of her parents' house. Ino would have said that she was in a particularly blue mood, not having gotten over the shock of losing her father, and her friends had come to her rescue. Hinata would have shyly confessed that she needed a breather from her responsibilities as head of her clan and she found the other two females refreshing.

Whatever the story was, they immediately deemed it necessary to meet every Friday night as long as all three of them were in the village. The war had taken a lot from them and with all three of them feeling as if they had one day been preteens thrust straight into adulthood, they thoroughly savored the days they spent together acting like normal, nineteen-year-old girls. On their Fridays they only existed for themselves and their code: Fuck it, YOLO!

Fridays were quickly made famous by the female rookies. After they met up and happily gotten themselves high off of sugar, nail polish fumes, and sake, they would take to the streets and wreak what havoc they could. At first it had been funny; some people still talked about the night Sakura and Ino had raced in the nude to the hokage tower as Hinata played referee and commentator. However, as their antics grew more extreme (paint bombs planted around the training grounds, the desks at the academy nailed upside down to the ceiling, the hokage monument made-up with winged eyeliner and contour on fleek) the Sixth found that he had to step in. He was content to leave the girls to their business but when they somehow made the hokage tower become the leaning tower of Konoha right under the noses of every ninja on duty, he felt like he could no longer ignore the unholy trinity.

The Friday Kakashi confronted the three girls had not gone as he had expected at all. He figured something was up when they were surprisingly compliant to his demands that they turn down their "special" activities, but when Sakura and Ino started to strip, asking for his expert opinion on their newest lingerie sets, all suspicions escaped him. It was then that Hinata caught him off guard and used her byakugan to incapacitate him, much to his shame. When he left the next morning feeling thoroughly violated, he restricted them by order of the hokage to keep their Fridays indoors. No one knows exactly what happened that night, but no one questioned Kakashi when he personally locked and sealed the girls in Sakura's apartment every Friday, only to be released the next morning.

Needless to say, the girls found their special nights extremely boring now.

"So, what do you wanna do now?" Ino asked around a mouthful of barbeque chips, a gift (read: stolen) from Choji.

Hinata carefully painted her pinkie toe with a light blue lacquer. "We could watch that new movie. You know, the one where the daimyo's daughter falls in love with that missing nin."

"Ugh," Sakura stalked out of the kitchen, a tray of warm chocolate chip cookies in hand, "I'd rather watch Icha Icha than that. At least then we could laugh at the horrible acting and marvel at the ridiculous sexual fantasies of men."

Ino snorted, effectively choking on a chip. Hinata smacked the girl's back none to gently as she hacked out the chip that seemed to be taking its time finding its way out of her trachea. "Speaking of missing nin," she wheezed once she had caught her breath, "I was thinking about Sasuke today."

The pinkette sighed, a forlorn look gracing her features. "I swear, that boy is a lost cause. For a minute after the war I though he was going to come home but he up and runs off again."

"I also thought he would come home. I'm sorry that he hurt you again, Sakura-chan" Hinata whispered.

Sakura shrugged. "It's no big deal anymore. It was easier to get over him this time since I finally realized he would never love me."

"I'd say by the way you're worshipping those cookies, you love them more than you ever did Sasuke," Ino joked when Sakura licked at one of the melting chocolate chips on the cookie. She shot Ino a glare before she threw the same cookie at Ino's face. The blonde shocked everyone when she caught the treat with her mouth and proceeded to make a show of eating it slowly while moaning and holding her breasts. All three girls broke out into a fit of very unattractive, open-mouthed laughter, clutching each other for support lest they fall over and ruin their carpet picnic. "No, but seriously, have you found anyone new yet."

"No, I haven't been looking, really. I've been focusing a lot at the hospital, what with the clean-up after the war."

"Tell me about it. With everyone so busy, I've barely had the energy to go find a guy. Gods, I need to get laid" Ino pouted.

Hinata tried to hide a blush behind a box of crackers. "I'm envious of you Ino-chan. I wish I could approach men with the same ease that you do."

Sakura pulled Hinata into a hug. "Well, who knows. Naruto might notice you now that things are slowing down."

Hinata's blush deepened. "Actually, I-I figured that I might date around a bit. If Naruto-kun hasn't taken notice of me yet, I doubt that he will ever come around so I've moved on. It's relieving."

"Aww," both Sakura and Ino cooed, causing Hinata to attempt stuffing her face into the box of crackers to hide her embarrassment.

Ino straightened and her face grew serious. "Alright, who would you sleep with if you could choose anyone in the village. On three we all go. One, two, three!"

"Kakashi!"

All three girls shook with laughter, fondly remembering the night they held the hokage hostage. They were already drunk off their asses and assumed that they were only able to best the great Copy-nin because he had underestimated them in their state of intoxication. By means that they were not proud of (but found hilarious nonetheless) they had come to the conclusion that Kakashi had good reason to cover his face, and frankly keep the rest of himself covered as well. It was bad enough that he would become the repeated source of their wet dreams; the rest of the village didn't need to suffer that same torment.

Sakura was the first to pull herself back together. "Okay, okay. So, since Kakashi-sensei is out of the question-"

"A god amongst us mortals" Hinata sighed.

"Sex god" snorted Ino.

"Anyways, as I was saying, since he's out of the question, who would you date?" Sakura asked, shoving Ino who was still giggling.

Hinata thought for a moment, milky eyes staring thoughtfully at the ceiling. "I don't really know. Considering our boys, besides Kiba-" to which the other two coughed what sounded a lot like the word ladykiller, "they're either too oblivious to the female sex or they're unapproachable."

The pinkette nodded in agreement, but the blonde stood and stretched before flopping onto the couch, a smirk on her lips. "Yeah, but I bet I can land any of them if I tried."

Sakura threw a pillow at Ino as she accepted the sake Hinata poured for her. "Sure you can, Pig."

"I must agree with Sakura-chan" Hinata said softly.

Ino's face grew red and she swiped the sake bottle from the coffee table. "I bet I could do a better job than you two."

"Is that a challenge?" Sakura quirked an eyebrow.

"You betcha, forehead."

"Fine," Sakura slammed her sake cup onto the table and rose to her feet. "I'll choose someone for you Pig, since you're so confident. You will choose someone for Hinata-chan, since I'd be too nice on her. And Hinata will choose someone for me, since she's a wildcard."

"W-why do I have to participate?" Hinata stuttered, which the other two ignored.

"Okay, the first one to seduce their guy wins, the losers buy the snacks every Friday for the rest of the year," Ino fired. Then she smiled down at Hinata gently, "Where putting you in to make it fun, but you don't have to participate. You can lose with Sakura and make it easy for me."

Hinata's eyes sharpened. "I assure, dearest Ino-chan, that you will unfortunately have to try hard to win this competition."

"That's settled then," Sakura clapped her hands together. "Pig, I choose Naruto for you as long as you're okay with it Hinata."

"Oh, I wish Ino-chan the best of luck with him. I speak from experience when I say that it will not be easy for you," the Hyuuga bowed to the blonde.

Ino scoffed. "Challenge accepted. I choose Shikamaru for you, Hinata-chan."

"And I choose Shino-kun for Sakura-chan," Hinata finished.

All three kunoichi glared at each other, too wrapped up in their challenge to notice the three sets of eyes watching them through the window from a nearby rooftop.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: So I said this was a crack fic, but it turns out I'm actually trying to make the romance believable. I guess the only crackish thing about this is the pairings. Oh well. Since this chapter is Ino/Naruto, I thought I'd say that normally I like Ino with Sai but the fic _Teachers and Their Pets_ (rated M) also has me on the Ino/Asuma bandwagon. Anyways, I'm really hoping I can make these impossible pairings entertaining.

Read and review!

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Ino Attacks**

The Sunday morning following their bet found Ino staring thoughtfully at herself in the mirror. For once she was at a total loss for what to wear. If she were pursuing any other guy her usual attire would have had them squirming in the palm of her hand, but she knew that Naruto wasn't particularly fond of her midriff baring shirts. He'd liked Sakura for the longest time who'd never shown much skin in her day-to-day life, so Ino could only assume that her body wouldn't place her into Naruto's favor.

"Ugh, why am I trying so hard? It's just Naruto," she conceded, pulling on a pair of shorts and a plain t-shirt. She had twenty minutes to get to Ichiraku, order take-out, and make it to the training grounds where her sources (Sai) had told her Naruto would be finishing his morning workout. If the fastest way to a man's heart was through his stomach, then Naruto's stomach gurgled for ramen and Ino was not going to hold back.

Her sandaled feet glided gracefully along the rooftops of Konoha, it truly being the fastest way of travel through the village. Even though it was still before eleven in the morning, the streets were crowded with people out enjoying the sunny weekend. Normally Ino wouldn't have minded going through the streets as they were always a great source of village gossip, but she was on a time schedule.

"Good morning, Ino-san. It's rare to see you here so early," Teuchi smiled warmly from behind the counter.

"Well, I wanted to pick up lunch for a friend and this was the best time to do it" Ino replied, digging into her back pocket for her wallet.

Ayame walked in from the back. "Oh, Ino-chan. What can I get started for you?"

"Two large barbeque pork to go, please."

Teuchi lifted an eyebrow at her. "Is it your cheat day, Ino-san? You always order the grilled mackerel."

Ino sighed and pinched her love handles, frowning at their squishiness. She really couldn't afford the calories, but she had a bet to win. "You could say that. I'm going all out today."

Ten minutes later her order was ready and she was running at full speed to the training grounds. Knowing Naruto, the minute his training was done he'd fly off to the next thing and there was no telling how long it would take Ino to track him down if she couldn't reach him in time. Her lungs burned with the effort as she felt the time slipping away from her, the training grounds only one hundred yards away. The closer she got, the more discouraged she became; the area seemed to be vacant. Granted it was a large area, but Naruto's presence in any vicinity was hard to miss.

"Dammit!" Ino barked, dropping heavily onto the ground. She had no idea where to look for the boy next and doubted that the ramen would still be warm by the time she found him. Exhausted, she decided to catch her breath before she attempted to go anywhere else, flopping onto the cool grass and closing her eyes.

"Morning, Ino-chan!" A voice yelled almost directly into her ear. Startled, she jerked up only to headbutt the owner of said voice.

"Naruto! What the hell are you doing crouching over me like that?" Ino growled as she rubbed her sore head. She judged by the fast growing knot that Naruto's skull was made of concrete.

"Sorry, Ino-chan. I was just on my way home when I smelled ramen. I guess I just followed my nose," the boy apologized, flushing with embarrassment.

' _Way to go, Ino! You're pushing him away_ ' the girl scolded herself. Here she was, upset that she hadn't caught Naruto before he left the grounds, and now that he was right in front of her she couldn't help but get on his case. "It's alright, Naruto. You just surprised me. I'm not mad."

A beaming smile quickly found its way onto the boy's face. "Thanks, Ino-chan. But why d'ya got two take-out containers when you're here by yourself?"

Ino smirked when she caught him eyeing the ramen. Time to make her first move. "Well, I was supposed to meet Sakura for lunch, but she couldn't make it. I figured that since you like ramen so much, I'd find you and have lunch with you instead."

Naruto's face lit up and Ino could swear she saw drool at the corner of his mouth. ' _Halfway to his heart already!'_ she inwardly cheered, but her celebration was cut short when Naruto stood. Confused, she tried to her best to coax him back onto the ground. "Where are you going?" she asked, as she pulled a container from the plastic to-go bag.

He offered her a hand, which she took and watched him put the ramen back into the bag. "Well, the training grounds aren't really the safest place to eat lunch. I thought we could go somewhere else, unless you have plans to get to."

"No," she supplied quickly, "I'm free today. Where did you want to go?"

For a moment Ino thought she saw a wicked grin crossed Naruto's face, but when she blinked all she saw was his normal smile. "There's a quiet place not too far from here. If we run, we can get there in about fifteen minutes."

Ino tried to keep her grin from faltering at the mention of more running. "Yeah, sure. I'd love that."

"Cool," he said as he wrapped the handles of the plastic bag securely around his hand. Then he turned and crouched before her.

"Uh, what are you doing, Naruto?" Ino asked his back.

"Giving you a piggyback ride, of course. You were breathing really hard a second ago, so I figured I'd give you a lift" he said over his shoulder like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Ino was taken aback. Neither of her boys had ever offered her a piggyback ride and she could only remember a handful of times that Asuma-sensei had carried her due to injury. Could she remember any guy being this thoughtful of her?

With a small nod, she climbed onto his back, suddenly self-conscious of her weight although she knew that Naruto was strong enough to carry five of her. He set off, running from the training grounds into the surrounding woods. The wind lifted his hair, tickling her face and she could smell the shampoo he used. The scent was not overly masculine, like she knew most guys tended to gravitate towards, but a soft rain smell that she found suited the blonde boy. Embarrassed, she buried her face into his neck and tried not to notice how her heart skipped a beat when his arms tightened around her legs, his calloused hands pressing into her lower thighs.

When Naruto stopped, Ino all but jumped off of his back. The boy busied himself with getting their lunch out, allowing Ino the chance to calm her blush and look around. They were deep in the woods in a part of the forest she'd never been, mainly because she never found much need to explore that far. The trees were exceptionally tall, their autumn leaves glowing in the late morning sunlight and, despite the dry leaves, the grass was still soft as the slow running lake a few yards away kept the ground fresh.

"Ino-chan," Naruto called from his spot on the ground. He had pulled their take-out from the bags and was holding her share out with one hand while patting the ground next to him for her to sit.

"Thanks," she said, accepting the food and falling into place beside him, making sure that she was close enough for their knees to just barely touch.

"No, thank you for lunch," he smiled, opening his own container. "Oh wow! Barbeque pork is my favorite!"

' _I know'_ Ino thought and she couldn't help the smug grin that pulled at her lips. "What a coincidence. I guess today was the perfect day to crave barbeque pork."

Naruto watched her tuck into her own lunch, albeit less enthusiastically than he had, but he said nothing and they ate in companionable silence. Finally Ino, who normally couldn't stand not talking for so long, spoke up. "So, do you come here often?"

Naruto slurped at his noodles. "Yeah, when I want to be alone. I found this place when I was a kid and I've been coming here since."

"Well, it's peaceful here." Ino commented. "I bet Sakura likes it here."

The boy shrugged. "I wouldn't know. I've never brought her here."

Ino couldn't keep the surprise from her face, or the blush that followed. She knew all of her boys' favorite spots; there wasn't a place they could hide from her if they wanted. They'd just been together for so long and it was natural to know these things about each other. So it was shocking that Naruto kept secrets, like his private place, from Sakura but so readily shared it with her.

They ate the rest of their meal and Ino rose, ready to leave but stopped short. "Uh, what're you doing?"

Naruto was next to the river, stripping down to his boxers. "I'm gonna rinse off. I'm sticky from training and my water's off cuz I forgot to pay my bill." His muscles strained against his skin, rippling as he made his way into the water. Ino watched as he dropped in, resurfacing a moment later and she gawked as water trailed down his bare flesh. Droplets clung to his hair and her eyes were drawn to his fingers as he ran them through his golden locks. "You don't have to wait around for me, Ino-chan." Naruto said when he caught her staring.

"Oh, um, that's okay," Ino coughed, hiding another blush behind her hand. ' _What's wrong with me?'_ She asked herself, tearing her eyes from the boy. ' _I need to regain control'_. She pulled her t-shirt over head and pushed her shorts from her hips, smirking at the way Naruto's eyes followed the denim down her legs. "Actually, I think I'll join you."

The cool water bit at her ankles as she walked in, but she smiled at the boy who watched her. She glanced at her white undergarments, suddenly thankful that she'd chosen to dress plainly. _Time to step it up._ Ino took a breath and completely submerged herself in the water, making sure her underwear was well soaked before rising. Her hair clung to her neck and shoulders and a discreet glance down revealed that her clothes were now see through. Naruto was still watching her, his eyes glued to her face rather than her body as she had expected. Unsatisfied, she decided that striking a pose that pushed her hardened nipples against the fabric of her bra would draw his attention where she wanted it, but when she stepped back her foot slipped on a smooth stone.

Ino braced herself for impact, but arms wrapped around her and she was pulled flush against another wet body. Her hands splayed on Naruto's chest, her nails scraping lightly at his flesh as her body lighted at the feeling of his skin rubbing against her own. "That was close, huh, Ino-chan?" He whispered, his lips dangerously close to her neck.

' _This is too easy,'_ she thought, ignoring her own thumping heart. All she had to do was turn her head, her cheek brushing his as she navigated her lips towards his…

Ino jostled in Naruto's arms as he jumped onto the bank. She cursed herself, wishing she'd moved faster. She was so close to kissing him and they were already half-naked; only minutes away from winning the bet.

Naruto was pulling his clothes on and Ino followed suit, yanking on her clothes grudgingly.

"Why don't we meet for dinner tonight." Naruto suggested. "I can pay you back for lunch."

' _Maybe it's not too late!'_ Ino nodded in agreement and waved, smiling at his retreating figure. ' _I'm going to win this!'_

* * *

Eight o'clock found Ino and Naruto seated together at some hole-the-wall sushi restaurant in the civilian district of town. The young man had chosen the eatery and Ino was pleased that the food was delicious. Naruto had insisted on ordering for the both of them, and although Ino was wary, she played along. To her surprise he hadn't ordered gyoza or sushi rolls as she expected, and enjoyed the arrangement of pickled cucumber, grilled mackerel, salmon roe, and sashimi that he'd chosen.

"Oh my gods, this has gotta be the best sushi in all of fire country." Ino moaned as she dug into the eal, savoring the sweet sauce it was smothered with.

Naruto grinned from across the table. "I know. I found this place during that week Ichiraku remodeled their kitchen."

"Well, it's amazing. I'm definitely coming here again. I might even be able to drag Shika and Cho along." Ino said, glad for the variety. All she ever ate with them was barbeque and she was getting sick of it.

"I figured you'd like sushi more than barbeque or ramen. You always order fish at Ichiraku anyways." Naruto said, signaling the waiter for more sake.

Ino stared at him wide-eyed. "How do you know that?"

His own eyes rested on her, gazing at her with an intensity she didn't think he was capable of when it came to women. "I pay attention to you, that's all."

Suddenly the girl was skeptical. "Why? What do you want, Naruto?"

"What makes you think I want something? You're a nice person and you're my friend. Of course I'd pay attention to you."

Ino set her chopsticks down and gave him a hard look. "Naruto, my teammates and Sakura are the only people who know anything about me. When a guy starts paying attention to me it's because he's trying to get me naked. Even then, they don't really have to try that hard to get me in bed. So if you wanted anything from me in that way, all you have to do is say so."

The hurt look the crossed Naruto's face made Ino instantly regret her words. He stood up, put money on the table, and moved to leave the restaurant. "Ino, I won't lie. I've been interested in you for a while, but I wanted more than you in my bed. But because I know you, because I watch you, I realized that a relationship with you was out of the question. You're afraid of commitment and you don't value yourself enough to move beyond men who can equally care about you emotionally and sexually."

He bent to her and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "What I wanted was for you to understand the difference between being wanted and desired."

Ino sat alone in the restaurant for nearly an hour after Naruto left. At first she thought about how she'd fucked herself and lost the bet, but that was more of a defense mechanism; she didn't want to think about what Naruto had told her. Actually, she didn't deserve to think about what he'd said. At least that's what she told herself. So she spent some time hating herself until she felt like it was okay to mull over his words. Then she went back to hating herself and she cried. Then she left the restaurant and went to the memorial stone.

"Hey, dad. I'm sure you've been watching me and you've probably seen me make some horrible decisions. I'm ashamed to say that I haven't been taking care of myself and I've been letting people, men in particular, treat me like anything less than I am." Ino stopped, finding it hard to breath. A fresh wave of tears pricked at her eyes, but she swallowed the lump in her throat and pushed on. "I've messed up. I think I found a guy who really cares about me, but I've gone and pushed him away. And he's so special dad. He tried to make me feel like I was worth his care just so I could see that I deserved more than what I've settled for." A sob escaped her and she brushed tears from her cheeks. "He's someone I would have been proud to bring home to meet you, and someone I think you'd have been happy for me to be with. So I've got to make this right."

She pressed a kiss to her father's name and sprinted off to Naruto's apartment. Her lungs burned and her muscles ached, but she ran faster; faster than she'd ever run in her life. She'd run to save her life before, but this time her feet were carrying her to her future.

Ino pounded on his door, hoping to catch her breath before he answered; if he answered. With her luck, Naruto opened the door while she was still doubled over and struggling. She reached for his wrist, somehow convinced that if she didn't hold on to him that he'd turn around and leave her. "Naruto," she panted, "I think I understand what you meant."

Finally able to breathe comfortably, she straightened and looked him in the eyes. "If you desired me, then you'd only want my body. But wanting me means you need all of me. And I want you too, Naruto."

He didn't say anything for a long moment, and Ino found her resolve slipping. She released his wrist, prepared to go home, but his hands found her hips and pulled her to him. His chest was sturdy against her shaky body, and she sighed into it when he pressed his nose into her hair. They held each other for a while, standing on his doorstep with their arms wrapped tightly around each other and she couldn't remember a time she'd ever been so content. If she was honest with herself, she would have admitted to being happy with just staying in Naruto's arms like that for as long as he would have her. But he had other plans, grabbing her thighs and hoisting her onto his hips, taking her into the apartment and closing the door behind them.

Naruto carried her into his bedroom, setting her on her feet next to the bed. "Uh, we don't have to do anything, and you don't have to stay, but I'd be really happy if you spent the night with me."

Ino responded by taking her shirt off and sliding her hands under his. "Naruto, I want you to touch me."

He stilled her hands. "We really don't-"

"Naruto, I want to be with you; I want a relationship with you. But I also want to be with you like this." She examined the worried look in his eyes. "Having sex with me doesn't mean you've undervalued me. Just make love to me."

Naruto's gaze softened and he pulled her in for their first kiss. The first thing Ino noticed was that while he wasn't that experienced, his lips molded and moved against hers like they were parts of a two-piece puzzle. She didn't need the theatrics: no nibbling teeth, pulling lips, or slithering tongues. All she wanted was his perfect, slow caressing lips over her own. When there tongues finally did meet it wasn't so much a battle as it was a dance. They twirled around each other, moving to a silent tune, and Ino groaned, pulling Naruto closer.

When they separated, Ino was breathless and in want of more. "Are kisses meant to be like this?" She whispered into his lips, shivering at the feel of her own brushing his.

Once again Naruto picked her up, crawling into the bed and gently laying her down in the center. "Only when you're kissing me." He answered, dropping in for another kiss.

His hands roamed over her sides, leaving trails of warmth in their wake. When he grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head, she was eager to assist, arching her back and lifting her arms as he slid the garment off. He placed a kiss to her collarbone, his hands ghosting over her heaving breasts and settling on her ribs, massaging them until she was a quaking mess. She was so used to men groping at her that she'd have never thought that an action as simple as touching the area beneath her breasts would be so pleasurable. In fact, she found that the more he avoided them, the more she wanted his hands there.

"Naruto, please," she begged, taking his wrists in her own and dragging them up so that his hands cupped her. She groaned, arching her back and pushing more of her breasts into his palms. The anticipation was almost too much for her, but when she looked up at Naruto, his own eyes half-lidded, his breathing ragged, she knew he was having just as hard of a time as she was.

Ino slid her bra straps from her shoulders, encouraging him to remove the rest of it, which he obliged. When her breasts were finally freed, Naruto dropped kisses to them from her collarbone to her peaks before taking one in his mouth. He didn't bite or tug at her nipples, but gently suckled, swirling his tongue around them and tickling the very tip with the muscle. Ino could swear the very nerves in her spine were shaking from the very top of her neck all the way down into her aching pussy.

Never before had she wanted a man so much. Sex was always rushed, a means to an end, but she found she wasn't as concerned with completion as she was with the act of getting there. She wanted him inside of her, to feel the weight of him sitting deep within her walls as she relished the feel of his bare skin against her own. She wanted to move against him, to claw at his back as he thrust inside of her, to feel his sweat drip onto her as his muscles strained with the effort of making love to her, and to hear him moan his own need for her into her ears.

Naruto must have read her mind, because he pulled away from her breasts and removed the rest of her clothing, his own piling with hers on the floor. His naked flesh finally met hers as he laid across her, claiming her lips once again. Her legs wrapped around his waist and she hissed when his cock brushed at her opening. Naruto groaned; she was so wet and needy, her juices coating the tip of his penis. It was obvious that she couldn't wait anymore, so he took his shaft in hand and guided it to her center, sinking in slowly, her velvety walls fluttering around him.

Ino cried out, cumming the instant he was seated fully within her. She was stretched so gloriously around him that she could feel him all the way up to her throat. And she hadn't had enough. Her hips moved against his, and he started pumping within her, setting a steady rhythm that had every nerve in her body trembling. She dragged her nails across his damp back before cupping his butt cheeks and pulling him in deeper. He responded in kind, biting down on her neck and lifting her hips up to get a better angle.

Their lips met again in a heated dance, and she held his face as she pleaded for him to go faster. Her breath hitched when he swiftly pumped into her, repeating the action until she was screaming. Neither cared that the neighbors could probably hear them, both ignoring the sudden pounding on the ceiling from the tenant upstairs. All that mattered was his hips moving against hers, his pulsing cock inside of her womanhood, their sweat mixing between their bodies, and their eyes locked on each other's.

Ino's orgasm hit her with so much force that her throat hurt when she screamed. Her nails dug into Naruto's shoulder and her clamping walls proved to be too much for him as his own end came a few thrusts later. He dropped his elbows over her, his penis still twitching inside of her. Her lips searched for his, engaging him in a lingering kiss before he pulled out and laid beside her. Both stared at each other, lost in their own world, until the upstairs neighbor banged on the ceiling again.

A blush spread across Ino's face and she burst into laughter, Naruto joining her and pulling her against him. His laughter died down eventually, but hers turned to tears.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked, placing a hand on her cheek and brushing tears with his thumb.

She smiled at him, pulling him in for a kiss. "No, I'm fine. Perfect, actually. I just don't think I could ever let you go now."

Both blondes gazed at each other, a million unsaid words communicated through their eyes. Naruto pulled a blanket over them and Ino settled her head on his chest, their arms wrapped around each other. Sleep came to them quickly and both dreamed of the other.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hello wonderful readers! I hope you enjoyed last week's chapter! I had intended to do more with it but I got sick and my focus wasn't entirely there. Maybe if I go back over this in the future I'll add to it, but for the time being I'm content with where it's at. This is my ShikaHina chapter and I'm really excited about it, although it won't be as long as the previous one. I normally ship Hinata with Naruto or Shino, but for the sake of this story I wanted to give this a shot. I hope I don't butcher it. I apologize if they're out of character; I'm not really used to these characters.

Read and review!

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Hinata- Target in Sight**

Hinata was sure that Neji would have scolded her for misusing her byakugan, but seeing as this was a matter of pride she was sure he would understand. She'd canceled all of her plans for that day, much to the displeasure of her clan elders, and had been tracking Shikamaru since the morning though she was loathe to approach him.

It wasn't that she disliked Shikamaru, actually she'd always found him pleasant to be around, but she was embarrassed by her choice of apparel for the day. He was used to girls like Ino and Temari, both blondes and neither afraid to show off some skin, so she'd tried to fashion herselves after them a bit. There wasn't a thing she could do about the color of her hair, but she'd tied it up into a simple long ponytail, reminiscent of Ino, and she'd donned a simple, long-sleeved green dress. The garment was quite short (she was fond of pulling the hem down) but she was happy that high neckline expertly covered her breasts. It was Ino's smug face, an image that kept appearing in her mind, that kept her from wrapping herself up in her trusted sweater. Hinata would die from embarrassment before she so easily admitted defeat.

Shikamaru had been pretty unapproachable all day. He'd trained with his father that morning, then he'd visited with Asuka and Kurenai (who suspiciously kept glancing in Hinata's direction), and gone to lunch with Choji. It was already late afternoon when Hinata found the opportunity to catch him alone. She'd rapidly closed the distance between them, slowing to a leisurely walk as she attempted to "casually" pump into him.

"Oh, Shikamaru-kun, hello," she blushed, waving as she approached him.

He nodded, a small tug at the corner of his lips pulling at the toothpick he was chewing. "Afternoon, Hinata-san. I was just on my way to see you. My dad wanted me to deliver a scroll, but seeing as you're here, I'll just give it to you now."

The man pulled said scroll from a pocket on his vest, passing it into her waiting hands. Hinata looked from the parchment to her dress, realizing that while the dress was attractive, it wasn't practical wear for a ninja. On habit she'd strapped a pouch to her thigh under the flowing skirt, but she wasn't about to put the scroll in there with Shikamaru still watching her.

' _Coward'_ Ino's voice rang in her ears. Hinata scowled at her own timidity. If she wanted to win, she'd have to be fearless.

Her face burned as her shaking fingers grasped the hem of her dress, dragging the material up the milky expanse of her thigh. She adamantly refused to meet Shikamaru's eyes, but at his sharp breath she'd chanced a glance and was shocked to find his gaze on her legs. Her own breath caught in her throat. ' _Is this how a man looks at a woman?'_ She thought as she tucked the scroll into the thigh holster. She'd wondered if this was the "woman's power" all kunoichi were told they possessed, but Hinata could never grasp.

When she straightened Shikamaru appeared as if nothing had happened, as if he hadn't just been ogling Hinata's legs. "Do you have any plans for the afternoon, Hinata-san."

"No, Shikamaru-kun. I'm blessedly free today." She smiled at him. He didn't need to know that she'd cleared her schedule for him.

"Well," he nodded down the road, "I'm not really doing anything either. If you want, you can walk with me."

"You wouldn't find me troublesome?"

Shikamaru steadied her with his gaze. It was a little unnerving; people didn't tend to look so deeply into her cloudy eyes. He stepped closer to her and offered her his arm. "You are never troublesome, Hinata-san."

She blushed and took his offer. "Just Hinata, please."

He smiled at her. "Hinata then."

They walked until it grew dark. They discussed clan politics; Shikamaru was being trained as the next head of the Nara clan and was unhappy with the influence the village elders had on clan affairs. Although HInata was occasionally grateful for their guidance, she too was unhappy with the archaic way the elders handled the village.

"They are pressuring me to marry before the year's end. It's their belief that a woman should not lead a clan on her own." Hinata admitted. As of late she'd been pestered about finding a husband by even older family members. She was under a constant barrage of meeting cousins and other distant relatives, all with the hopes of choosing one to stand at her side, if not a little ahead of her.

Shikamaru grunted, obviously displeased. "That sucks. Of course they want me to marry too, but being a male they're not pushing me about it."

Hinata sighed, squeezing his forearm. "If only I were so fortunate."

The young man pulled her closer, lowering his voice, not quite to a whisper but so low that only she could hear him. "Well, with a new generation of heads taking the mantle, we could band together and dissolve the council."

She gasped. "But however-"

"We just fought in the worst shinobi war of our time. We're more powerful than they take us for and we're all ready to move forward." He looked at her thoughtfully. "I especially think that you'd be a great advocate for change."

Hinata stopped, unintentionally pulling Shikamaru with her. She stared at him, wide-eyed. "Me? Why?"

He righted himself, releasing his arm from her grasp in favor of sticking his hand back into his pocket. "You're likeable and one of the best kunoichi in the town, if not the best kunoichi to move people."

Hinata shook her head. "You're wrong. I'm quiet and I'm not confrontational when I can avoid it."

Shikamaru placed a hand on her arm, rubbing soft circles into the flesh. "People listen to you because you're those things. When you're quiet it makes the words you say that much more important, and because you don't like to fight, people will know that you're decisions were made in their best interest. You just need to be more assertive."

Hinata flushed, humbled by his opinion of her. She knew that the young man was perceptive, but hadn't realized that he'd given her so much thought. "How do I become more assertive?"

His hand tightened on her bicep. "You can start by telling me to remove my hand."

She glanced at his hand, warm against her arm. Her eyes roamed the street, counting the numerous people who were still out and about so close to dusk. Propriety insisted that she tell him to take his hand from her person, but she wasn't ready to lose his touch. "What if I don't want you to move your hand."

Shikamaru's eyes hardened and he stepped closer to her, placing his other hand on her as well. "Then tell me what you want me to do."

Her breath caught and she suddenly lost her nerve. She couldn't do this with so many people around. _I'll take the loss._ "Take me home, if you wouldn't mind."

If Hinata wasn't mistaken, his face looked sad. He sighed, releasing her, shoving his hands back into his pockets and leading her home. She couldn't help but feel like she'd let herself, and him for that matter, down. He believed in her so much, but she wasn't the person he thought her to be. How could she be anything but the quiet, shy, Hinata.

"We're here, Hinata-san." Shikamaru said cooly. Her heart ached a little at the honorific. She didn't want him to call her that. She wanted to be just Hinata with him.

She opened her mouth to tell him this but was interrupted by a scolding voice. "Hinata-sama. Where have you been? How could you neglect your duties for a whole day?" It was her great-uncle, striding towards her with meaningful steps. If she remembered correctly, he'd brought his eldest son to shadow her that week, obviously in an effort for her to choose him as her husband.

Shikamaru tsked behind her. He was glaring at the fast approaching man, disdain thick in his voice when he addressed him. "Do you really talk to your clan head that way?"

The older man zeroed in on the young ninja. "Who do you think you are? You can't talk to me with that tone."

Hinata pressed a hand to Shikamaru's chest. She didn't like the way her uncle had spoken to him and she didn't want to let the boy down again. "Uncle, this is the next head of the Nara clan, and my friend. You will refrain from addressing him so disrespectfully, and you will apologize." Hinata's tone was clipped and to the point. The man bristled, stepping to her angrily but she continued. "Also, what I choose to do is my own concern. I took the day off, having settled all immediate matters beforehand. I am the head of this clan and I'm not required to report to anyone, least of all you, uncle, when you don't hold a seat among my advisors."

Her uncle's face was cherry red, his shoulders shaking, but Hinata was burning. "I expect your written apology to Nara-sama to be delivered before the end of the week. Now please excuse me as I bid my friend farewell."

With an air of finality, she turned her back to the older man and quietly gazed at Shikamaru. Her uncle understood that she was waiting for him to leave, and he was no fool as to disregard a clear dismissal from his clan head. The man bowed to her back and left, not once looking at the young man who was staring at Hinata with proud eyes.

"See, you can do it." Shikamaru grinned at her.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that." she whispered, a light flush spreading across her cheeks.

"Are you kidding? That was the best thing I've ever seen from you." He stepped forward, placing a hand on her hip and a kiss to her cheek. "I'll see you later, Hinata."

The woman pressed a hand to her face as she watched him walk away. Her heart was thrumming and she wasn't sure if it was from the rush of standing-up to her uncle or from the kiss. She also wasn't sure she cared.

Hinata wandered into the house, dazedly waving at the servants as she made her way to her quarters. She figured that if she hadn't snared Shikamaru in one day she'd have to admit defeat to the fast moving Ino and bold Sakura, but she wasn't upset. Truth be told, she was perfectly happy with how the day had ended.

Belatedly she remembered the scroll, unstrapping the pouch from her thigh and reaching into it, only to come out empty. ' _Oh no, where did it go?'_

A knock at her window startled her. She spun around, activating her byakugan and crouching into a fighting stance, but calmed immediately; Shikamaru was on the other side of the glass smirking at her. She eyed the scrolled he held up like a trophy. ' _When did he-?'_ She thought until she remembered his hand on her hip when he'd kissed her.

Hinata huffed, but opened the window through which the young man climbed into her room. "How did you get this far into the complex? Surely someone spotted you."

His smirk grew. "Ninja," he answered as if it was obvious.

She held her hand out. "May I please have my scroll?"

Instead of obliging, Shikamaru tucked the scroll into his vest. "I would gladly hand it over, Hinata, but I figured this would be a good chance for you to practice your assertiveness." He pressed against her. "Don't ask me. Tell me what you want."

Hinata shivered as his breath ghosted over her neck. Ino and Sakura's faces came to her mind; she would show them. "Give me my scroll, Nara Shikamaru."

His hands brushed against her breasts as they found their way to the zipper of his vest, pulling it down so she could reach in and retrieve the scroll. "Now what?" he asked, breath hot against her ear.

She threw the scroll onto her desk before grabbing the man and crushing her lips against his. He kissed her back, biting her lip when she pushed his vest off of his shoulders. His hands roamed down her sides, grasping the hem of her dress and pulling it up. Unfortunately, she wasn't having that yet, and she smacked his hands away as she walked him backwards into her bed. "I'm in charge." She growled against his lips.

He nodded and let her push him onto the bed. She stood at the end, gazing at him with half-lidded eyes as her hands slowly made their way to the hem of her dress. Hunger burned in his eyes as he watched her lift the material, revealing milky skin and forest-green lace when she tossed the dress to the floor. The power she felt surge through her as she let him absorb her nearly naked body was thrilling and her nerves were screaming for her to touch him.

She walked away, glancing over her shoulder and catching him watching her ass as it swayed. When she returned to the bed she had an obi in her hands and his eyebrow lifted in question. Hinata only smirked at him, crawling over him until she practically sat on his chest. "Arms up," she commanded, wrapping the obi around her bed posts. He caught on and let his hands fall against the obi, which she secured around his wrists as well.

Her hand snaked under the pillow beneath his head, retrieving a kunai she kept hidden there. He gulped loudly, watching her slide back down his body and place the blade to his stomach. He half yelped, half groaned when she quickly sliced up his shirt, tearing it from his body, and while it did turn him on infinitely more, he was relieved when she simply slid his pants and boxers off along with his sandals. Ninja he may be, he wasn't partial to the idea of sneaking home in the nude.

Hinata blushed at her own audacity, giggling a little at the goosebumps that arose on Shikamaru's flesh under her exploring fingertips. She'd never had the same appreciation for the human body as Sakura had as a medic and Ino had as a sex fiend, but she marveled at the lines this man's muscles cut into his skin. Her fingers traced the v at his hips, feeling the shiver that rippled through his body against her straddling legs.

"Hinata, if you keep playing I won't last long." He groaned, his arms straining against the tightly wound obi. She looked at the veins in his arm, bulging as he pulled, hands clenching in her direction.

"Are you telling me what to do?" She whispered, dipping down to his chest and licking his nipple.

He moaned. "Of course not."

"Good." Hinata bit down. Shikamaru's back arched off the bed at the pain, but she soothed the ache with her tongue. His erection pressed against her clothed center and she couldn't stop herself from grinding onto it. She threw her head back, groaning at the contact, while Shikamaru took advantage of her momentary distraction. He pitched his legs upwards, propelling her forward and into his chest. He latched onto her stretched neck, returning her bite with one of his own on her neck.

"Ahh," she yelped, grinding on him harder. Her nails dug into his shoulders and he knew he'd have welts for days but he couldn't find it in him to care. All that mattered to him was that she smelled like sweetened green tea and tasted even better.

Her hands traveled from his chest down to his erection, grasping it firmly and tugging. Shikamaru rewarded her with a sharp gasp, desperately thrusting upward for more contact. "Hinata," he panted, "don't open that scroll."

The white eyed girl stopped her ministrations. "Why?"

He struggled to catch his breath. "It's a marriage proposal."

Hinata blanched. Of all the proposals she'd received since the war, she would have at least considered Shikamaru's. But his request to ignore it hurt. "Have you changed your mind?" She held back a sob. "Has this changed your mind?"

Shikamaru, sensing her distress, pushed up and captured her lips in a quick kiss. "On the contrary, Hinata. If things keep progressing like this, I'll want to properly date you. Then if I again ask you to marry me, it won't be with a piece of paper."

The girl couldn't keep the smile from her face. She bent back to Shikamaru's lips and kissed him deeply, taking her time exploring his mouth. When she pulled away, she hastily yanked off the remainder of her underwear and guided his erection to her opening. They both groaned at first contact; she was so warm and wet, and his gentle probing was maddening. Without hesitating, she eagerly sank onto him, relishing the fullness that overcame her.

Hinata prayed a silent thanks to Kurenai. The experienced kunoichi had insisted that Hinata break her own hymen in case she was every captured and raped in the field. It had hurt like hell when she'd done it, but she was infinitely grateful in this moment with Shikamaru. It being her first time, she was happy that she bypassed the pain of losing her virginity and could fully enjoy just being with this man.

When she lifted her hips she watched Shikamaru's head burrow into the pillow. The sound that escaped him when she lowered herself back onto him was filled with so much raw lust that her hips reflexively bucked.

For some time she controlled the pace. She alternated between rolling her hips, rising and falling slowly, and vigorously riding him like a rodeo horse, absorbing the sounds she elicited from the male like she needed them as much as air. It was thrilling to see the usually stoic Nara heir's face contorted with pleasure, his body writhing beneath hers. Occasionally he would thrust upwards, pumping into her frantically, and she would scream, uncaring that anyone in the complex could possibly hear her.

"Baby, I'm so close," Shikamaru ground out, thrusting into Hinata as fast as she was sinking onto him. She too was close and she reached around her back, fingers searching for his balls. She cupped them gently until she was on the precipice of her climax, tightening her hold to urge his release. Her clamping walls milked him of until he could offer no more, and she collapsed on him.

Hinata's lazy hands made their way to the obi that still held Shikamaru, untying it with trembling fingers. The obi fell loosely to the bed and Shikamaru wrapped his arms around the young woman still sprawled on his chest.

Realization hit Hinata like a train. Embarrassed, she buried her red face into the smooth plane's of the boy's chest. "I'm sure everyone in the compound knows what just happened."

He shrugged, his fingers drawing circles on her back. "We can deal with that later. We're going to have a lot on our plates as it is with clan politics. A little gossip is the least of our worries."

Hinata frowned. "They won't allow two clan heads to be together."

Shikamaru's arms squeezed her tighter. "We're going to change that."

Her eyes sought his. Determination shined in them; she knew this man would fight for her. "It won't be too troublesome for you?"

Shikamaru smirked and pulled her in for a lasting kiss. "Never, where you're concerned."


End file.
